1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video system comprising a video signal generating device and at least one video signal receiving device and a signal bus, the video signal generating device having a video signal output for producing a video signal and the video signal receiving device having a video signal input for receiving the video signal, while the video signal input can be coupled to the video signal output of the video signal generating device over the signal bus.
The invention likewise relates to a video signal generating device and a video signal receiving device to be used in the video system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A video system of the type set forth in the preamble is known, for example, from Funk-Technik 38 (1983), Vol. 5, pp. 208-212. For example, the video signal generating device can be a video tuner and the video signal receiving device can then be a television picture screen on which the video signal produced by the tuner can be displayed, or a video recorder on which the video signal produced by the tuner can be recorded. Another possibility is that the video recorder is the video signal generating device. The signal reproduced by the video recorder can now be applied over the signal bus to the television screen for visualizing the video signal. It may be evident that the system may optionally include one or a plurality of receiving devices. Furthermore, the system may optionally include one or a plurality of video signal generating devices. However, the invention describes the cooperation of a video signal generating device with one or a plurality of video signal receiving device. These devices can be coupled to each other over a signal bus, for example, the SCART bus as described in aforementioned publication.